honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - The Little Mermaid
The Little Mermaid is the 80th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, '''Dan Murrell, Gilli Nissim and Andy Signore. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 1989 Disney animated film The Little Mermaid ''in the format of a 'musical episode. It features song parodies with music and performances by '''AVbyte. It was published on November 18, 2014, to coincide with the film's 25th anniversary. It is 4 minutes 39 seconds long. It has been viewed over 12 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - The Little Mermaid on YouTube "I'm a dumb mermaid who doesn't know s**t." '~ Honest Trailers - The Little Mermaid Script In 1989, the same year that Taylor Swift was born, the world met an even doeier-eyed girl whose songs got even more stuck in your head. The Little Mermaid Travel under the sea to the whimsically fascist kingdom of Atlantica, where some fish are allowed to swim free while others are forced to drag the ruling class around in their chariots, or use their own bodies as instruments; and meet Ariel, a half-naked fifteen-year-old and confirmed hoarder (shows Ariel in her grotto). Follow along on her literal fish-out-of-water story as she falls in love with the human prince Eric because he's...hot. The only thing swimming in their way is the most clearly evil villain in the Disney pantheon, Ursula, an old witch who keeps the tortured souls of her victims in her front yard, eats seafood, and hates Ariel's whole family. But none of that will stop Ariel from trading away her voice for a pair of legs and a 72-hour time limit to French a stranger. Get swept up in a fantastical romance where love conquers all, if by love, you mean acting like a clueless, mute brat so an older guy will make out with you; and enjoy the vintage Disney classic with an equally vintage message for today's young girls: look pretty; surround yourself with friends who are dumber and fatter than you; abandon your family to marry a guy you just met; and if you're not happy with the contract you signed without even reading, get your fiance to murder the person who outsmarted you. So strap on your fins for the musical you can't help but sing along to, featuring songs like "The Dumb Mermaid Song"... (sung to the tune of "Part of Your World") Ariel: I'm a dumb mermaid who doesn't know s**t;/Don't know what this is or that is either. ..."The Obligatory Villain Song"... (sung to the tune of "Poor Unfortunate Souls") Ursula: These boring bad guy songs,/So bland,/So blah./But to move the plot along,/The villain has to have a song;/But in the soundtrack,/It gets skipped. ..."The Shouldn't You Ask for Consent First Song"... (sung to the tune of "Kiss the Girl") Sebastian: Sing with me now. Fish: Sha la la la la, go for it, dude./Her fish friends set the mood/For you to pork the girl./Sha la la la, why not raise the stakes?/Do carpet match the drapes?/Find out and pork the girl. ..."The Traumatize Your Kids Song"... (sung to the tune of "Les Poissons") Chef Louis: Killing fish,/Killing fish,/Yes, we show children this/Even though the heroes are all fish./Like, if they made sushi/Of Nemo and Dory,/You'd have something as messed up as this. ...and "The One We're About to Get Stuck In Your Head". (sung to the tune of "Under the Sea") Sebastian: It's so catchy (It's so catchy),/It's so catchy (It's so catchy)./There's no escapin';/This song's amazin'/And so catchy (It's so catchy)!/You'll never get it out your head;/You'll sing the words until you are dead./Even when you sleep,/It plays on repeat;/It's so catchy./So what, the message/Is kinda sexist:/Girls don't need brain cells,/Just big old seashells./Also, don't be fat,/But you'll ignore that/'Cause it's catchy! Starring She Swells Seashells (Jodi Benson as Ariel), White Aladdin (Christopher Daniel Barnes as Eric), Inky Minaj (Pat Carroll as Ursula), Phish (fish orchestra), The Closest Thing This Movie Has to a Black Person (Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian), Jacked Gandalf (Kenneth Mars as King Triton), and Whining Nemo (Jason Marin as Flounder). for The Little Mermaid - The Little Waistline. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] The Little Waistline This movie would've played out way differently if her top half was a fish instead (shows an animation of Ariel with a fish head and human legs, and Eric becoming nauseous). Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other musicals including Mary Poppins, Les Miserables,'' Frozen, The Lion King,' Cinderella',' Aladdin',' The Jungle Book',' Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer, Beauty and the Beast',' Moana',' La La Land','' and The Greatest Showman.'' They also included parody songs in the Honest Trailers for ''The LEGO Movie, Fifty Shades of Grey, Toy Story and Honest Retro TV Themes! * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - The Little Mermaid ''has a 97.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Time remarked that The Little Mermaid has been the subject of debates about its feminist content, but that this Honest Trailer "lands squarely on the anti-feminist side, taking the movie to task not only for its prioritization of vanity, but also for being “whimsically fascist” and bastardizing the very notion of love." In the same article, Time also noted the Honest Trailer "might make you reconsider exactly what it is you’re nostalgic for." Bustle and CinemaBlend both praised the Honest Trailer for its songs and revealing the movie's essentially sexist message. CinemaBlend also wrote that the Honest Trailer "doesn't make us love The Little Mermaid any less, but big points to Screen Junkies for mercilessly shredding it for our entertainment." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Music and vocals by AVByte Animation by Mike Parker at LowBrow Studios Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Gilli Nissim, and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell & Jason Inman External links * 'This Honest Little Mermaid Trailer Takes the Disney Movie to Task '- Time article * 'The Little Mermaid Gets The Middle Finger In The Form Of This Honest Trailer '- CinemaBlend article * 'Honest Trailer for Disney's THE LITTLE MERMAID '- Geek Tyrant article * '"The Little Mermaid" Just Seems Weird And Sexist In This Satirical Trailer '- BuzzFeed article * 'Here Is What An Honest 'Little Mermaid' Trailer Would Be Like, Because That Movie Was Actually Kind Of Messed Up — VIDEO ' - Bustle article * '‘I’m A Dumb Mermaid Who Doesn’t Know Shit.’ Updated Songs From ‘The Little Mermaid’ Are Fantastic '- BroBible article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Disney Category:Musicals Category:Parody Songs Category:Animation Category:1980s Category:Fairy tales Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Historical Category:Season 4 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios